


Touch

by AsagiStilinski



Series: PuzzleJune 2019 [30]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Character Study, Cravings, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Senses, Touch-Starved, Touching, Yami Yuugi | Atem has his own body, puzzlejune2019, puzzletouch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Atem reflects on how desperately he wanted to feel the sensation of "touch" again before he actually could





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Not a very creative title, for the last day of Puzzle June 2019, "Touch", I wanted to do something a little more sappy and introspective

For years, Atem wondered what it would be like to touch his partner- _really_ touch him

Sure, he touched Yugi in spirit form, in a way, but it was never real

It was never the same kind of real, solid touch that two corporal, living human beings could give to eachother

At the end of the day, his hand always phased right through

He couldn't feel anything

He couldn't feel warmth or pleasure or softness

He couldn't feel the tightness of a warm embrace or sweep his fingers through soft hair or drag his thumb across sweet, plush lips....

He could do nothing but merely _exist_ , wich was ... it's own type of torture

As much as he loved being with Yugi, as much as he loved being _part_ of Yugi, he couldn't help but long for a day when he could actually _touch_ his partner

He longed for it desperately

When the day finally came when he could touch Yugi- or, rather, he supposed, when Yugi could touch him- when his partner was running around his memories, trying to protect him, and he wrapped his arm around Atem, held him close, squeezed his hand....

For a breif moment, the split second it took between accepting that touch and rising to the challenge set before him, he reveled in that touch

He sank into it, he let himself inhale and for a moment, just a short moment, he let himself tune out everything else around him

He let himself live in that second of peacefullness and warmth and _touch_ and he let himself believe that he could keep it

He couldn't, ofcourse

He knew that

But for that moment he let himself believe it anyway, hoping it would make things easier when the inevitable came

It didn't

Ofcourse it didn't

When he returned to Yugi in a body of his own, the first thing they did was touch

They embraced for what felt like hours, holding onto eachother almost desperately and refusing to let go

Atem had lost count of the amount of minutes that ticked by waiting on one of them to loosen his grip on the other, but they never did

Atem didn't think they let go of eachother- truly let go- all night, he was sure that they had spent the entire evening touching in some way

When not holding eachother, then holding hands, when not holding hands, then with one leg wrapped around the other's, when not that, then kissing...

Oh the kissing

It was the most indescribable and magnificent bliss that Atem had ever had the pleasure of experiencing

It was like everything in his world was right there in the palm of his hand for a moment

It was passionate volcanic fires and calm ocean waves all at once, no matter if it was just a chaste peck on the cheek or if it was a frenzied make out session

It didn't seem to matter

It was always nothing short of ecstasy

They did far more than kiss, ofcourse

They touched, they held, they wrapped eachother up in warm blankets of ecstasy and passion and they refused to let eachother go

And Atem loved that

He truly did, he loved it more than he could ever describe, but that wasn't his favorite thing, that wasn't his favorite type of touch, or his favorite way to _be_ touched

No, his favorite was cuddling

He loved to be held, to be wrapped in Yugi's warmth, safe and secure in his lover's arms

He loved the sensation of Yugi's breath on the back of his neck and his lips against Atem's flesh

He loved the slight movements, the curl and uncurl of fingers or the rise and fall of his partner's chest

He loved everytime that Yugi shifted in his sleep and every moment that he twitched or tossed or turned

He loved it because it was simple and innocent and sweet

He loved it because it was the pentultimate of touch- being wrapped in the warmth of another, and able to wrap Yugi in his own warmth as well

He loved it because he had never had it before, and he knew that he never would again- not outside of Yugi, that is

Yugi was it for him

He was _everything_ for him

He was everything that Atem wanted and loved and wanted to be loved by

He was the sun and moon and stars as far as the pharaoh was concerned

And when he held Atem, he knew that he was _safe_

He knew that no matter what, come what may, as long as he had Yugi with him, nothing could hurt him- nothing could hurt _either_ of them

Atem would make sure of that

He could curl into the soft comfort of Yugi's space and feel how at peace everything was, and that set his mind at ease

All of his senses were alight at once

He could see Yugi's chest moving up and down as he breathed, hear his partner's heart beating beneath his ribs, smell the sweet perfume of his scent and with a few kisses could taste the sweetness of his skin

And Atem could _feel_

He could feel _everything_

And that was what he wanted most

That was what he loved most about being alive again, in his own flesh and blood and bones again

The fact that he could _feel_ again

Atem hadn't really appreciated the sensation of touch when he was alive the first time, not in his honest opinion, he had just... never given it much thought

And he had longed for it oh so desperately during his time in the puzzle, the one thing that he missed above all else and swore to never let go of if he were lucky enough to get it back

And now, on his third try at life, he finally had it

And this time, he swore, he wouldn't take it for granted

This time, he swore, he would let himself linger in every single moment, count every last second, insist on each and every and any opportunity to hold and be held by Yugi

Because he never wanted to miss the sensation of touch again

Especially when that touch came from Yugi


End file.
